Hopelessly Devoted To You
by peasantcrona
Summary: This is how the romance died. SxM
1. Tangible

For the stressed and obsessed  
who are living, learning and bound to be working some day.

Thanks to peasantsoul.

And obviously I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

_Some things run deeper than love and it is those things that keep the best of friends together.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**In Which I Could Easily Fall Over And Die But He's There To Support** **Me**

Holding hands with Soul was never pleasant.

It usually happened after a long battles where we were just exhausted and couldn't walk straight without the other by their side. Walking back to our apartment or hotel or even park bench, always ended up in a blur of spinning around the block looking for somewhere to collapse and take a breather.

It wasn't romantic what so ever.

We would be drenched in sweat and covered in dirt, sometimes even blood dripping down our arms, but his hand would always grasp mine tightly. His fingers wouldn't be entangled with mine more like 'your lucky I don't have enough energy to grab your wrist' hand holding. I never questioned and he wouldn't say, we had a silent agreement on which lines we could cross and which ones we avoided.

Even though my heart didn't flutter, there was something about the pounding blood in my arms that made me feel safe.

And today wasn't an exception.

"Soul," I spitted, barely managing to say.

He grunted.

"I can't feel my hand," I said, trying to wiggle my hand from his grasp.

He just held it tighter refusing to look at me.

"Please," I cried, shaking his shoulder.

We probably looked drunk. I couldn't think straight with the adrenaline still pumping through my head.

He stopped walking and slowly let go of my hand letting just our fingertips touch.

I refuse.

Refuse.

No.

Nope.

I quickly grabbed a hold of his hand tightly and started walking again, ignoring what had just happened.

I could feel his low chuckle through my arm and I frowned.


	3. Chapter 2

**In Which An Important Question Comes Up**

We were walking through who knows where kind of a desert when I paused mid-stride and looked at Soul thoughtfully, "Can you even chew gum?"

He snorted, "Can? Of course I can."

Soul continued walking and I followed suite.

I shoved his shoulder and grinned, "No, but seriously."

He returned a sharky smile, "Yes."

"So you actually chew gum?" I ran ahead of him, turning around to face his sharky teeth.

He stopped in front of me, "I can actually chew gum."

"Have you ever chewed gum before?" I exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly.

"No, but I can," he teased.

"Prove it," I crossed my arms.

Soul walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, twisting me to face the other direction.

All I could see was sand and I groaned.

"Walk," he shoved me forward.

I complied with his order and kicked at the sand pouting, "We're lost."

A breeze sent the sand around us spiraling.

"Very much indeed," he chuckled.

And we walked silently, leaving me to my thoughts about how lost we really were in this world and images of Soul attempting to chew gum.


	4. Chapter 3

**In Which The Dictionary's Definitions Don't Match Souls's**

**priv·i·lege  
**_noun  
_**1**. a special right, advantage, or immunity granted or available only to a particular person or group of people

* * *

Soul despised the word "privilege".  
It made him feel like a child.  
A child trying to reach his fingers across the piano keys.  
Trying to do what his brother did.

Why did he care about such a thing though?  
Why did he try so hard to reach something he wasn't?

Because it was a _privilege_ to learn music.  
A _privilege_ to be taught.  
A _privilege _to be part of such a talented family.

And privileges could be taken away.

It was like they were pushing you forward,  
holding all these _privileges_ against you.  
Or in front of you,  
beckoning you to follow them down their dark void of _privileges_.

So when they were announced, _"Demon Scythe Soul and his Meister, Maka."  
_He was not excepting what came after.  
_"It's a privilege to have you two here today."_

* * *

"Hey Maka," I said.

She just grunted engrossed with her book.

I flopped down next to her on the couch.

"Would you say it's a quote on quote, privilege to work together?" I said making air quotes with my fingers.

She tilted her head and said, "Why are you asking?"

"Just answer it," I said.

Maka pursed her lips together, thinking before speaking, because after all, their strong bond basically relied on well answered questions.

"I wouldn't say privilege," she said mocking my air quotes. "I would use a different word."

"Like what word," I pestered.

"I don't know," she shrugged and went back to her book.

I poked and prodded for an answer but she just ignored me.  
Giving up, I went back to my room to play video games.  
A while later Maka knocked on my door.

"Come in," I shouted.

Maka opened to door and winced, "You don't need to screech."

"Hmph."

She stayed half in the doorway and said, "Dinners almost ready."

"Okay."

She stood there thinking for a minute and said, "Hey Soul."

"Mhmm," I said still entranced in my video game.

"I would say it's an honor to work together," she said shutting the door softly.

I clicked pause and leaned my head back and thought about the word.

_Honor._

I decided that was just the word I wanted as an answer.

* * *

LITTLE DID HE KNOW..

**hon·or  
**_noun  
_1. high respect; esteem  
2. a privilege


	5. Chapter 4

**In Which The Sunset Is Ugly**

I got bored during class too.  
Especially on days like this when the light reflected in such a specific way that Professor Stein was merely a white blob and the words he said never seemed to connect in my brain.  
I was about to fall asleep and I knew it.  
My head full of mush and eyes glazed over, I leaned on my hand and turned to Soul.

"Hey," I said in a low voice.

He grunted, refusing to move his head off the desk.

"Hey," I whispered again.

He shifted his head and opened one of his striking eyes to glare at me.

I leaned my head on the desk along with him and stared at the stripes dancing in his eyes.

He smirked and said, "Not paying attention in class, are we Maka?"

"To tired," I said.

"Hmm."

At the end of class I woke him up.  
We were about to leave the door when Professor Stein called us.

"You guys get to clean the whole class room," he said teeth glaring.

No words were needed in exchange as to why we were punished because we had been clearly sleeping.  
We mumbled apologies and set out to clean the class.  
The whole ordeal was full of arguments and fists flying.

"Professor Stein left us here," I said. "It's getting dark we better leave."

The sun had started to set and the orangy glow reflected off Soul's hair nicely.  
I stopped right before we reached the motorcycle.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said, mocking me.

"What's going to happen when," I said, fumbling for the right words. "When we're older?"

His eyes, looking redder than ever in the sunset, widened in surprise.

"Haven't given that much thought I suppose," he shrugged.

We were quiet for a moment when a sudden image came to my head and I chuckled, "Just imagine a mini Black Star."

"You think Tsubaki and him will get married?" Soul said surprised with the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement at the thought of a tiny Black Star.

I hadn't dwelled much on the idea of them having a relationship and said, "Well I assume that Tsubaki will marry someone, but I guess Black Star might not."

"That's not what I meant," he said, laughing.

His teeth were really distracting and I couldn't interpret what he was implying, "What do you mean then?"

And just like that, "Will you marry me?" popped out of his toothy grin.

On reflex, I punched him in the face.

"Sorry sorry. I had to. You practically laid out that line for me," he said rubbing his nose.

I hopped on the motorcycle, refusing to look at him.

He grabbed a hold of the handles and without turning around said, "Truthfully, I really don't know."

And truthfully, I really didn't either.


	6. Chapter 5

**In Which I Am Compared With A Fish**

"Your being superstitious again Maka," Soul complained as we walked back home.

"Again?" I asked.

"You've been like this the whole week," he rolled his eyes.

"Like what?"

"A fish," he blatantly stated.

"Fish don't act superstitious," I shot back.

"I don't think you've blinked this whole time," his eyebrows creased in worry.

I exaggerated a blink.

"You're still acting superstitious," he grumbled.


	7. Chapter 6

**In Which I Bite Maka's Nose**

The scariest nightmares were the ones I couldn't remember.

I'd waking up sweating and thrashing but have no recollection of what happened. The rest of the night I would sit and wait for morning to come because I didn't dare go back to what I was running from. Even though nightmares like that rarely came, I would be haunted by the thought for a few days.

"Soul you complain about me being superstitious when your the superstitious one," Maka whined.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"You're gnashing your teeth at everything that walks by!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just sharpening them," I complained.

"For what reason?!" she yelled in my face.

And I bit her nose.

On accident really.

I meant to bite the air, but I hadn't realized how close she was.

"Sorry!" I said immediately.

"Oww," she mumbled holding her nose. "So you were sharpening your teeth to bite people geez."

"No!" I protested.

She laughed still holding her nose, "Joking."

I grumbled some insult.


	8. Chapter 7

**In Which The Dictionary's Definitions Don't Match Soul's (pt. 2)**

**su·per·sti·tion  
**_noun  
_1. a belief or way of behaving that is based on fear of the unknown and faith in magic or luck : a belief that certain events or things will bring good or bad luck

* * *

"Ha!" Maka said pointing at the dictionary.

"I don't see why it matters," I growled.

"I just thought your word choice was ironic because we practically live with a black cat," she laughed.

"Can you please just make dinner and forget about it," I groaned.

She threw the dictionary square at my head.

"You take no interest of the small things in life," Maka huffed, returning to the kitchen.

"I take interest in you!" I commented back.

Wrong thing to say of course because another heavy book landed on my head.


	9. Chapter 8

**In Which We Go Out To Eat**

_Maka had her books and her boots._  
_Soul had his music and his motorcycle._

* * *

Running was her strong suite.

She ran and ran and ran and ran and could run forever. She ran away from her problems. She ran to her problems. But no matter what, she was never fast enough to beat Soul's motorcycle.

And so they used Soul's motorcycle as means of transportation when available.

Being cool was his strong suite.

Valentines Day was today, and Soul decided his meister deserved a treat. He reserved a table at a decent restaurant that was out of town and simply asked Maka out for lunch.

And they took Soul's motorcycle to get there.

* * *

"I ate way too much," Soul groaned.

"Me too," I agreed.

"We have to get back to Death City," he said as we walked to his motorcycle.

"Me too," I said.

He looked over his shoulder and asked,"Hey Maka are you okay?"

"Yeah, just ate too much," I replied.

"Well then get on the motorcycle, we don't have that much time!"

I managed to hop on the motorcycle and wrap my arms around Soul's waist.

"Hey loosen your arms or I might throw up all the food we just ate," Soul grumbled.

I did as told and rested my head on his shoulder, "Let's go."

Soul peacefully drove his motorcycle through traffic for a while. Then an unexpected red light came and he stopped with as screech. Maka grabbed Soul's waist tighter and Soul yelped in surprise.

"Maka I'm going to throw up," he whispered.

"Pull over the motorcycle are you crazy!" I yelled.

He did as told and threw up on the sidewalk.

I did too.

And that was the last lunch date we ever had.


	10. Chapter 9

**In Which Computers Were Neither Of Our Strong Suite**

"I don't get it," I said, clicking the mouse all over the screen.

"Stop clicking things," Soul said, sliding into the chair and taking the mouse.

"Scooch over, I'm practically hanging off the chair," I complained.

He just snorted and clicked on the browser to open the Interweb.

"What do I do now?" Soul asked.

"How should I know?" I replied, trying to push him off the chair. His weight exceeded way over mine so it was like trying to move a mountain.

I was concentrating on moving Soul that I didn't notice he had clicked on something.

"Whoops," he said.

"What?" I turned to look at the screen and gaped at it.

After I snapped to my senses I immediately stood out of the chair and yelled, "How do you click on things like that on accident?!"

Soul was still gaping at the screen.

I let out a frustrated scream and reached over to the mouse to close the box.

Course I pressed something wrong and the whole screen went blue.

"Good riddance," I yelled at the computer.

Soul still sat there gaping at the computer.

"Get out of here!" I pointed to the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**fallingforyou**

_It started with a kiss how did it end up like this.  
It was only a kiss._

I threw off my head phones at the wall and flumped back into bed. I pulled at my white hair in frustration. It wasn't even a kiss on the lips! I was going crazy for nothing! Listening to music wasn't helping the situation either because everything reminded me of the incident!

* * *

"OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY!" Maka screamed at me. "I'LL MAKE DINNER WHILE YOU WATCH TV!"

A few cooking utensils went airborne as I dodged as many as I could.

"GEE MAKA CALM DOWN!" I jumped up from the couch.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" she said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!" I screamed back.

"SOUL EVANS GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN AND HELP ME COOK!" Maka stomped her foot making it final.

"FINE!" I walked to the kitchen keeping a safe proximity around her. "What would you like me to do your majesty."

"Cut those vegetables," Maka said pointing at the and cutting board.

I kept quiet after that and slowly chopped the carrots and various assortment of vegetables. Maka had already started cooking the meat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said, moving the chopped vegetables into a bowl.

Maka took the bowl and stirred it together with the meat, ignoring my apology.

I sighed and went to the get the rice from the cooker. I placed a good portion of rice on each plate then placed them on the table.

Maka was still standing in front of the stove stirring and I walked back and stood next to her.

"Thanks for putting the rice out," she whispered and put down the wooden spoon.

"No problem," I said.

She leaned her forehead on to my shoulder and I froze.

"It's been a long day," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

THEN SHE KISSED MY SHOULDER.

THEN I JUST STOOD THERE.

THEN SHE CONTINUED TO STIR WHATEVER SHE WAS COOKING.

THEN WE ATE DINNER.

THEN I WENT TO BED.

THEN I WOKE UP.

THEN I ATE BREAKFAST.

BUT SHE HAD KISSED MY SHOULDER.

AND ACTED LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.

So I decided that I must have hallucinated and shoved the thought deep down in the back of my heart.

But it had be thinking when all of this had started.


	12. Chapter 11

**fallingforyou**

_It started with a kiss how did it end up like this.  
It was only a kiss._

I threw off my head phones at the wall and flumped back into bed. I pulled at my white hair in frustration. It wasn't even a kiss on the lips! I was going crazy for nothing! Listening to music wasn't helping the situation either because everything reminded me of the incident!

* * *

"OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY!" Maka screamed at me. "I'LL MAKE DINNER WHILE YOU WATCH TV!"

A few cooking utensils went airborne as I dodged as many as I could.

"GEE MAKA CALM DOWN!" I jumped up from the couch.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" she said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!" I screamed back.

"SOUL EVANS GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN AND HELP ME COOK!" Maka stomped her foot making it final.

"FINE!" I walked to the kitchen keeping a safe proximity around her. "What would you like me to do your majesty."

"Cut those vegetables," Maka said pointing at the and cutting board.

I kept quiet after that and slowly chopped the carrots and various assortment of vegetables. Maka had already started cooking the meat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said, moving the chopped vegetables into a bowl.

Maka took the bowl and stirred it together with the meat, ignoring my apology.

I sighed and went to the get the rice from the cooker. I placed a good portion of rice on each plate then placed them on the table.

Maka was still standing in front of the stove stirring and I walked back and stood next to her.

"Thanks for putting the rice out," she whispered and put down the wooden spoon.

"No problem," I said.

She leaned her forehead on to my shoulder and I froze.

"It's been a long day," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

THEN SHE KISSED MY SHOULDER.

THEN I JUST STOOD THERE.

THEN SHE CONTINUED TO STIR WHATEVER SHE WAS COOKING.

THEN WE ATE DINNER.

THEN I WENT TO BED.

THEN I WOKE UP.

THEN I ATE BREAKFAST.

BUT SHE HAD KISSED MY SHOULDER.

AND ACTED LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.

So I decided that I must have hallucinated and shoved the thought deep down in the back of my heart.

But it had me thinking when all of this had started.


	13. Chapter 12

**In Which We Hide And Blackstar Seeks**

Hide and Seek was probably the most intense game we played.

The rules were simple once you were seen you were out and you were allowed to go anywhere in Death City. But the thing is, it had gotten to the point where we've all worked together so much we can sense each other soul's. Then everyone found each other easily. So then we decided that to be "seeked" you had to be tagged. And that's when we really when Hide and Seek became the most heated game in the world. People would be chasing each other down miles of blocks and jumping across rooftops. We eventually made it a monthly game at the DWMA for all students who wanted to participate. The first "Seeker" is chosen by lottery. This month, Blackstar was it.

"God Maka, there is no way I'll be able to do this on my own," Soul said grabbing my wrist.

"You want to team up?" I asked.

"Blackstar's out to get me, ever since he found out I took that earring out," he shuddered, then started tugging me to follow him down the street.

"Why did he do that anyways?" I questioned. "You never told me."

"I don't know?! He's crazy! " Soul exclaimed. "Let's just find a good hiding spot before he gets here."

"Hiding doesn't help, he can 'see us' " I laughed, placing my hand in his to guide me to wherever he wanted to go.

"Well I don't know but I can't outrun him," Soul said.

" I?" I questioned. "Weren't we a team?"

"Stop being sassy and hide in this corner," he said.

"An alley? That's the first place where everybody hides," I argued. "Let's go to the DWMA."

"We did that last time," he groaned.

"Fine! Let's hide somewhere else at least!" I compromised.

"Fine," Soul grunted.

I squeezed his hand and we continued to walk down the street. I figured at least twenty kids had been caught already in the ten minutes we had played so far. Never underestimate Blackstar. We had to find somewhere to hide or we would have to run from Blackstar and although I hate to admit it, our chances of beating him were slim.

"Shit, I know where to hide," Soul said grabbing my hand tight and starting to run.

"Where?" I asked running along side him.

"Shit, shit, shit, you're going to hate it," he said with a sly grin.

That sly grin always gave me the chills. Soul gave me the chills. Honest to goodness, the only thing that scared me the most was Soul.

We sprinted down to the park, then slowed to a fast walking pace. Soul put his arm around me to guide me to where we would hide. As I saw what I approached us I gasped.

"No," I said. "No no no no no."

Soul opened the door and pushed me in, then stepped in himself and closed the door.

"We're hiding in freaking porta potty!" I screamed.

He cringed at my yell. Since we were standing together in a porta potty I might as well have been screeching in his ear.

"Think of it this way, I locked the fucking door, to the fucking porta potty, so Blackstar can't fucking come in and kill me," he said in a low voice. "Now be fucking quiet and we might actually win."

"Language," I hissed at him.

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck," he taunted back at me.

I growled in frustration and shoved him to one side of the porta potty. His sly grin reappeared and I looked at him in disgust.

"Aww come here," Soul said reaching for a hug.

I reluctantly fell into his embrace since there was literally no space to run because we were in a porta potty. I left my arms hanging, refusing to hug him back.

"This is probably the most romantic thing I've done for a girl," he murmured into my shoulder.

"Get off," I immediately snapped.

Soul laughed and let go, leaving one arm wrapped around my shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off.

"Don't say a fucking word, Blackstar's coming this way."

I saw Blackstar's soul running round in circles, making sharp cuts everywhere. He started to approach us at top speed, but stopped short right in front of the porta potty.

"I know you're in there," Blackstar said.

Soul had moved his hand down to my waist to hold me. Our breathes synchronized as we tried to be quiet as possible. Blackstar must have tried to open the door, because the porta potty shook slightly.

"I could break this door," Blackstar threatened.

We remained silent.

"But that wouldn't be any fun," Blackstar's said, his voice twisted.

"Fuck, he's gonna tip us," Soul whispered.

"I'M GOING TO TIP YOU GUYS OVER," Blackstar screamed as he kicked the porta potty on it's side.

Soul managed to wrap his arms around me and cushion the fall in time. I struggled to get up, as Blackstar cackled off into the distance.

"Good thing this porta potty hasn't been used," Soul grunted trying to plant his elbow to sit up.

I tried to roll off of him, but failed along with Soul as he plopped back down.

"Sorry," I said, giving up the idea of standing.

Soul sighed laying his head back. I didn't dare move our position because as I had said, Soul scared me and I was frightened like a cat right now. We both laid in silence, looking up at the toilet hanging on the "ceiling". Fortunately, we landed on the door side of the porta potty. Unfortunately, we couldn't get out. We would have to wait until the end of the game for someone to get us.

"It's like looking up at the stars," Soul mused.

I let a low laugh.

It was times like this when Soul scared me the most. I couldn't control what would happen next, and didn't dare think of what could happen next and how things could change and who we were and what is life and death and love, and questions would spiral out of control and I would feel strange. Very strange. And as Soul wrapped his arms around me and rested his head in the crook of my shoulder, the question _"who are we?" _bounced around in my head and my thoughts sky rocketed.

Soul's breathing slowed, as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, I stayed wide awake, staring at the toilet hanging from the "ceiling", terrified of the beating heart I laid on.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Golly! This was a lot more words than my previous chapters! I don't tend to write this much because my topic goes off in crazy directions if I do!  
**

**Reviews mean so much to me and I take advice seriously because I'm just everywhere with my thoughts, so if you don't understand a chapter or are even a little confused PLEASE LET ME KNOW and if you have any ideas feel free to comment!**

******HAVE A NICE DAY HAVE A NICE LIFE ENJOY THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE **SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 13

**In Which Maka Is Reading A book And Soul Is Bored  
**

"I don't have my library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

"Get out."


	15. Chapter 14

**In Which We Have To Do Our Job (For The First Time In A While)**

That was right after we defeated the madness. We had time to goof off and play games and go on adventures with the gang. But something started coming up and Kid sent us out. Kishins were popping up one at a time all over the globe.

_Kid stared at the screen of unsymmetrical red dots, sweating._

_"This doesn't look good," Liz said._

_"We're going to have to go all around the world gee," said Patty._

_"No, we're going to split up and take regions by ourselves," said Maka. "I think we can do it."_

_"I think that will work," said Tsubaki._

_"Well DUH! I don't need to work with you guys I'm a god!" yelled Blackstar._

_"How about you Soul?" asked Maka._

_I looked back at Kid having a mental breakdown and then back at Maka._

_"Sure," I said shrugging._

So Maka and I were sent traveling. We had been sent to kill a small number of kishins spread across a country. It was difficult work to finish in a couple days because of the large distances we had to cover. As weeks dragged on to months, we rarely returned back to Death City unless Kid requested a conference. We were doing our jobs.

But I made a huge mistake.

"I love you," fell out of my mouth before I could stop.

It had been a petty argument about what I did wrong while we were fighting the kishin. She had just finished the blow when she started yelling at me about something, but honest to goodness I couldn't hear it. Maka was scrunching her nose and I couldn't concentrate at the lecture she was giving me. It had been an easy kill, but it wasn't a perfect maneuver so she was mad. Really mad.

Love hits you like a truck.

Something about the thought that she could die, that _I _could die, made me just blurt. I didn't know if someday it would be too late, and somehow my mind just decided then and there was okay.

Which it probably wasn't.

Maka continued her lecture, ignoring what I said. I just watched her yell, feeling a sense of relief and worry.

As her pestering slowed to a putter she sat down along with me and looked into my eyes.

"I don't give a damn if you love me or not," she said.

"I know," I said. In fact I had known for a long time that Maka only cared about trust.

She got up and said, "Something bad is growing and is our job to destroy it."

I took the strong gloved hand she held out for me and said, "I know."

I had lied then though. I didn't understand the evil that was crawling until the first wave came.


	16. Chapter 15

**In Which Things Are Serious**

Soul had confessed to me.

Whether it was a romantic love or a partnership love, I'll never ask. I wouldn't dare to bring up the topic.

A lot of things will change though.

I won't be able to look straight into his eyes for too long anymore. I won't feel the same reassurance standing next to him anymore. I'll feel scared. Terrified.

We'll be the same weapon and meister pair as we always were, but at the same time everything will be different.

At least that's what I thought would happen.

We started having more battles with kishins and any thoughts of love or what love was, flew out of my head. I was used to the steady rhythm of combat with soul and we had fallen back into the old groove of fighting, eating, and sleeping. Sometimes I could feel the hum in each step we took together, and I really did began to understand the music Soul believed in. Our work became more of a routine for us and steadily the remaining thoughts of Soul's love sunk into my heart and decided that we were together right now and that was enough. Besides, we had evil to kill.

"Bad bad bad, this is bad," said Soul.

I looked at him carefully. Sweat was beading on his brow.

"They've started putting kids from the DWMA in field work," I squeezed his hand.

"Kids?" he exclaimed. "Maka! We're _kids!_"

I looked at the growing number of kishins surrounding us.

"Doesn't feel like it sometimes," I said.

Soul transformed into a scythe fluently.

"Let's do this."

"SOUL RESONANCE!"


	17. Chapter 16

**In Which A Flower Dies  
**

Kishins started coming in groups of hundreds.

Maka and I were killing them five at a time.

Eventually Kid sent us students from the DWMA to help, once it became too dangerous for two people to handle.

_Seven students shorter than Soul._

They must have been the best students of their grade because they kept up with me and Maka. They could have been much worst.

The last time we saw Blackstar and the gang was eight months ago around spring time. It was a grim meeting.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at the flowers in my hand.

Blackstar just nodded staring off into the distance.

I heard Maka crying to the side.

"I told her I loved her," Blackstar choked shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "Before..."

He closed his eyes tight trying to stop the tears streaming from the side.

I took my hand not holding flowers and wrapped him in a half-hug.

"You're so gay Soul," he said crying.

I didn't respond and just patted his back.

Blackstar pulled from my embrace and said, "Better tell Maka before-"

"I have," I said, cutting him off.

Blackstar held his hand up and I clasped it.

"You're too cool man," he said smiling sadly and he left to talk to Kid.

I watched Maka leave the gravestone and fall crying into Liz and Patty's arms.

I walked up to the gravestone, holding the flowers tighter.

"I'll miss you, we'll all miss you," I began, staring at the freshly laid dirt. "A lot."

I stopped hoping for more to say, but so many thoughts came rushing to my head that I couldn't pour them into words.

The flowers that I held bristled in the wind. I bent down to place them with the pile of the same flowers laying by the gravestone. A cold harsh feeling was left in my empty hands as I stood up and walked to Maka's side.

As a camellia petal floated from the gravestone to rest near my shoe, I had just began to realize how scary things were going to be.


	18. Chapter 17

**In Which I Can't Run Away From Reality Anymore**

Tsubaki died March 18, 2:37 in the morning.

Kid had sent Blackstar and Tsubaki to search for the cause of the growing number of kishins.

Blackstar returned April 1, 3:56 in the afternoon with a black swirl pattern winding up his right arm and blood dripping down his left side.

He had a blank stare on his face, empty eyes. Soul had saw him first and made a choking sound. Mrs. Marie was the first one to unfreeze from the pause and ushered Blackstar into the infirmary.

We later heard from Kid that Blackstar and Tsubaki had followed clues to a mountain in Asia. Near the top of the mountain Blackstar and Tsubaki were ambushed by thousands of Kishins. They were fighting a losing battle when Tsubaki managed to use pure resonance and explode, killing the kishins. The source of the kishins were never found.

_"There'll never be a person like Tsubaki who can stand next to a god like me," Blackstar said, holding the flowers tightly._

_"I am forever in your debt," he whispered._

Soul and I continued our journey of killing large numbers of kishins, soon after the funeral.

Our group of seven students became five.

We continued on.

The first time we ran away from a battle was when I badly twisted my ankle.

"You five get on the train, we'll jump on after you!" Soul yelled.

My head pounded with adrenaline as I watched the rushing train cars speed past us. Blackness started to ring around my vision, but I manage to see the students jump onto train.

Soul grabbed my waist tighter and said, "This is going to hurt a lot Maka."

I nodded my head and we stumbled to the train. Behind us I could hear the group of kishins pounding footsteps. We stood right at the edge of the track, and I could feel the breeze of the train.

"On three," he said.

"One.

"Two."

I took a deep breathe

"Three!"

I jumped grabbing the door of the train car. Soul managed to open his door and crawl inside. The blackness returned to my vision and I couldn't see much. Soul reached out his hand, and I managed to grab hold of him.

We fell onto the train car's floor gasping for breathe. Soul hugged me tight, breathing into my hair.

"My ankle," I gasped, as I felt the pain shooting up my leg.

Soul let go of me and shuddered. Rolling to the side and sitting up he said, "Too close."

I began to pass out from utter exhaustion but I managed to hear Soul's voice as I fell into the sleepless pit of black.

"Way too close."


	19. Chapter 18

**In Which I Can't Run Away From Reality Anymore (pt. 2)**

I had made a crude bandage wrapping for Maka's leg.

Leaning against the train car wall, I let the rumble soothe my worry.

I looked at the collapsed Maka and mentally traced her outline, wondering if I'll ever be able to look at her again like this.

Maka started to shift, and I awoke from my meditation.

"Where's this train going?" Maka asked.

I shrugged.

Maka shifted to a sitting position with her bad ankle resting to the side. She hissed quietly at the pain of moving.

"We should regroup with the others," Maka said.

I looked at her ankle and shook my head, laughing bitterly.

"What poor bandaging, I wonder who did this," Maka said sarcastically.

I smirked at her.

"Not much for words right now are you Soul?" Maka joked, as she scooted to the other wall of the car.

I looked at her oddly, with a smile tugging on my lips.

"Have you had your first kiss Maka?" popped from my mouth.

"That's what you've been thinking about!" she exclaimed.

"No, not really," I said, amusement bubbling inside me.

She sighed and said, "I have."

"Who?" I asked, surprised.

"Blackstar," she mumbled.

I choked, trying to stop from bursting into laughter.

"We were like two!" Maka said defending her statement.

"You had to at least be four," I said coughing.

A gust of wind silenced our argument, bringing us back to the reality that we were stuck on a train. I examined my hand, not sure of what expression Maka held now.

"How about you?" Maka asked, in a low tone.

"Nah," I said, not looking up.

"Ah so Mr. Cool is full of bull," she said grinning.

I glanced up and gave her a sheepish smile, but I never quite landed my eyes straight into hers.

"You keep me busy," I said defensively.

Another awkward hush fell over us.

"We're going to die," Maka said suddenly.

I lifted my head immediately, regretting that choice as soon as I saw her fierce green eyes.

"What-" I began to ask.

"You should at least have your first kiss before we die," Maka said, in all seriousness.

"Are you saying-" I started.

"Come here," Maka said gesturing for me to come to her side of the wall.

"No!" I said.

"Your going to make an injured person crawl over to you?" she said, raising her voice.

"I'm not letting you...," I said pointing at her accusingly.

"You said you loved me." Maka's voice rang loud and clear even thought she wasn't yelling.

I felt the rumble of the tracks fill the silence that was about to come.

My head buzzing, I stood up and walked over to her wall.

I sat down a few feet away from her.

"I don't know," I said staring straight at the wall across from me.

Maka scooted over until our shoulders were touching.

Carefully with her calloused hand, she turned my head to face hers.

"Doesn't matter, you should at least have your first kiss before you die," Maka said, her eyes glinting.

I couldn't move at all, it was as if the very touch of her made me freeze.

Her face gradually came closer to mine.

I flinched.

Maka's hand fell from my face and she leaned her head on my shoulder, "I'm just kidding Soul."

"Ha," I said, my voice shaking.

She took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We'll be together," Maka said.

She leaned her head up to look into my eyes, "That's what matters right?"

And I would've kissed her.

Would've.

But of course our missing students broke the train car door then and found us.


	20. Chapter 19

**In Which Fish And See  
**

_There's plenty of fish in the sea,  
Too bad he's a shark._

Tsubaki had always teased me.

Leaving me notes and jokes lying around.

Every once in a while Soul would accidentally find one.

_"What's 'Sharknado' Maka?"  
"Your face," I said, not looking up from my book.  
_

I missed Tsubaki.


	21. Chapter 20

**fallingforyou (pt. 2)**

"I was delusional," was my defense when Soul talked about the events of the previous day.

"You always are," Soul scoffed, brushing off the awkwardness like nothing weird had happened.

The train had stopped and we were hiding in a forest.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it after the effort.

"Fish," Soul teased my action, eyes crinkling with amusement.

I frowned at him and retorted, "Shark."

With that, Soul gave me a toothy grin and everything went back to the steady rhythm.

But it had me thinking when all of this had started.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**YOu gUys are GonnA hAte mE...**


	22. Chapter 21

**In Which We Are Incredibly Lost As Usual**

"Kid wants us back at the DWMA," I say, "Says he's got a plan."

Maka looked curiously at me, "That'll take a couple days to get back home."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a student mouth the word home.

"Then let's get going," I said gesturing for everybody to stand up.

I saw the dark lines underneath everybody's exhausted eyes.

"Soul," Maka said looking at me, "Do you have any idea where we are."

I paused and responded, "Am I supposed to?"

Maka and the kids laughed.

I chuckled a little, not sure what the joke was.

One of the students said smiling, "Dude we're lost."

"Ah," I said. "Right."


End file.
